


Wishing for love

by MAVBunny



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Magic-Users, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: He promised her desires beyond her wildest dreams, he just didn't expect her desire to be a man like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/gifts), [messofthejess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofthejess/gifts).



> Requested by a tumblr user, Enjoy! :)  
> UPDATE: I decided to gift this to two of my favorite authors, even though this story is crappily made.

The day Marie brought home that lamp from that odd and shady shop, was the same exact day he crossed paths with her. When she was polishing the lamp, she didn't expect to be startled by puffs of smoke emitting from the spout; A loud 'POOF', and suddenly, a gray haired man with bandages adorning the top of his head, and a large screw poking out the side of his head. He was wearing glasses, and a white vest opened to reveal his toned chest, gray pants, and gray shoes. The man had a very lively appearance, albeit, his personality, was mostly bland, with the occasional snarky 'dad jokes'. He had asked her what she desired, she simply said she wanted company, and maybe a nice cup of tea. She was a very humble woman to be honest. when he asked her to specify what kind of company, she said just him was alright, which surprised him, he was expecting her to want something more than just his presence. What? She was lonely, and he couldn't deny her desire for someone to talk to. Seriously? What kind of genie would he be if he didn't grant his master's wishes? When she had asked the man for his name, he simply replied with, "Franken Stein.", to which, she smiled, he seemed very kind and was willing to keep her company, he wasn't complaining, either. Then came the day she was requested to take care of a small problem. Only that problem was a lot larger in trouble than she thought, considering that the problem was a witch. She usually didn't have problems with fighting them, but this one had a very strong soul. When she opened her mouth to wish for a little help, she had remembered Stein told her he only granted desires, not new battle techniques. Fortunately, he was more than willing to help her fight the witch, but not with his magic; He had a dagger with him, and she had her giant mallet, that was more than enough to outnumber the witch. As days they spent together went by, he was starting to fall in love with her. Sure, he didn't expect to fall arse into elbow in love with her, but how could he not? With the conversations and cups of tea they shared, it began to ring out pretty clear he loved her. The both of them couldn't stop this relationship from growing, nor did they want it to stop. And that was just perfectly fine with them.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. PS, I tried to stick to the prompt as best as I could, I apologize if the prompt got a little butchered.


End file.
